Owing to progress in the development of the communication function of image processing apparatuses (or image capturing apparatuses) such as digital cameras, it has become possible for a digital camera, for example, to communicate with a PC, a mobile phone, etc., and transmit and receive content.
Now it is also possible to achieve remote image capturing by using a server-client system such as an HTTP system, in which a camera serves as a server (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2013-073506).
In a server-client system or the like, it is common that the server is somehow restricted from spontaneously providing a notification to the client. In this regard, it is possible that first the client transmits a request, then the server maintains the response to the request in a suspended state, and the server spontaneously provides a notification to the client at appropriate timing.
However, in particular cases such as the case of remote image capturing, there are various kinds of information to be notified and the timing of notification also varies widely, and therefore it is necessary to conceive of an appropriate notification method.